To get back home
by lillythewalrus
Summary: When Ed and his friends get transmuted to Konaha, how will the ninjas react? Will Ed and Naruto ever find a way to get along? Read to find out.
1. Home

He stared up at the sky, sighing and putting his arms behind his head. Three days he had been walking if you could even call it walking. His leg was in desperate needs of repair. The rusty bolts made his movements stiff and squeaky. On any normal term, he would gripe and complain about walking this long, but the rolling hills of Resembool made it bearable. His gaze wondered to the road in front of him, stretching for miles and miles.

"Hopefully I'll make it home before dark." Ed thought to himself as he trudged on. A few hours later Ed saw the small shape of the Rockbell home, appearing over the hill. He spotted a small black dot running in circles through the yard, which he assumed was den. He ran as fast as his broken leg could let him. He reached the pathway in front of the house, and was soon tackled by den. No matter how big Ed grew, that dog could still get him on the ground in seconds. Ed smiled; through all the hell he's been through he still had a place to call home.

"Winry I back!" Ed shouted towards the house. Seconds later the door creaked open, there stood Winry, tears streaming down her face. Ed gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong Win...?" Ed was cut off as Winry smashed into him. She smashed her face into his coat, and balled her hands into fists, now crying uncontrollably.

"I... was so alone." Winry cried out, still clinging to Ed's jacket. Ed gaze hardened as he realized what she was saying.

"She just left... and I" Winry stuttered miserably.

"That's enough Winry; you don't have to say anymore." He pulled her head into his chest and hugged her until she calmed down. He walked her into the house; an eerie silence filled the house, nothing like the normal sounds of drills and metal. Ed remembered how he felt when he lost Al, in the moments before he transmuted AL's soul to a suit of armor. Cold, bitten emptiness engulfed his entire being. Nothing in this world was worse than being alone, with that though he gripped Winry hands tight.

"It's okay Winry, I'm here now." Ed said sincerely as he gazed into her blue eyes. Winry nodded and smiled a little.

"I left my suitcase in the front yard; I'm going to go grab it, ok?" Ed said turning towards the door. Winry simply nodded and heading towards her room to sleep. Ed walked down the steps, his head low. He gripped his fist as the tears escaped his golden eyes. He would ever let Winry see him cry, no matter what happened.


	2. An annoying phone call

Ed walked slowly, Den at his heels, he was going to visit granny's grave. A few weeks had passed, and things were back to normal. Ed's leg was working perfectly, and Winry was back to her cheery self. Al would be arriving home from Xing any day now. Ed couldn't hide his excitement to share his new knowledge with his brother! He couldn't practice anything he'd learned, but he was sure Al could learn in with ease. He looked down at the grave marked Pinacko. After "that" day Pinacko practically raised Al and him. He smiled sadly and started walking home

"Ed is that you?" Winry yelled from the door.

"Who else would it be?" Ed said grumpily walking in. Winry held the phone out to Ed.

"Phones for you, I think it's Mustang." Winry said slightly confused.

"What do you want?" Ed muttered into the phone.

"Ah, full metal so wonderful to here that voice again." Roy said sarcastically. "I heard you were back in Resembool, and thought I'd give you a call. Did you find anything useful during your travels?" Roy said, taken on a more serious tone.

"Just some false human transmutation theories." Ed lied.

"Is that so, how about we have a little meeting? I have something I need to discuss with you. If you want you can bring your little girlfriend along too." Roy said mockingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed screamed, flushing a deep shade of red.

"Whatever you say, see you in two days. Meet me at the central library at 4:00." Roy sighed and hung up the phone."

"AHHHH, I hate that damn Colonel!" Ed screamed smashing the phone into its receiver.

"God Ed, you don't have to get so worked up. What did he say?" Winry asked curiously.

"He wants us to go to central." Ed said sourly. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow, so pack your bags."

"Yay!" Winry yelled happily. "I haven't seen Glacier in ages! I bet Alicia is so big now!"

"I'll write Al a note in case he gets here while we're gone." Ed said as he walked into his room. He shoved random articles of clothing into his suitcase and flung it on the bed. He slumped onto his bed and stared at the wood ceiling. If he had to go to central, at least Winry was with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke billowed into the crisp morning air. Ed and Winry stood together at the train station, watching as their train arrived in the station. Ed watched tiredly as passengers hopped of the train. He saw a tall girl, with black braided hair. He stared at her, but couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Winry does that girl look familiar to you?" Ed asked pointing to the girl. Winry's jaw dropped in shock.

"Al, they're over there!" The girl screamed running towards Ed and Winry. Al came off the train, dragging several huge suitcases, with random articles hanging out everywhere. He dragged them over towards Ed and Winry with a smile across his face.

"Hey Ed! Sorry Mai and I were so late. I didn't expect you to be here, how long have you been waiting for us? "

"THAT'S MAI?" Ed yelled pointing at the girl. The once short Mai was almost as tall as Ed.

"Oh grow up!" Mai said flushing red with anger. The train's whistle blew loudly, echoing off the walls.

"Shit, we're gonna miss our train!" Ed yelled grabbed winry's arm and running towards the train. "Al, we will be back in a week!" Winry yelled frantically jumping over the platform with Ed. Together they landed roughly on the train, waving back at Al and Mai. The train sped off in the distance, making its way towards central.

The train's whistle blew, directing passengers that it was time to get off. Ed and Winry walked off the train holding hands.

"We have a whole day to blow, what do you want to do?" Winry asked Ed as they walked the familiar streets.

"Let's stop by the Hughes house."Ed suggested.

"Okay! I can finally show her how good I am at making apple pie!"

The warm sun shone brightly on the streets of central as Winry and Ed made their way to the Hughes. Ed knocked on the door, hoping glacier and Alicia were home. A small hand reached around the door, opening it slowly. Alicia stood in the door way, a huge grin on her face.

"Mama! Big brother Ed is here!" Alicia screamed running up the stairs. Glacier peered down the steps, a hamper of laundry in her hands.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be down in a moment. "Glacier said as she heaved the hamper to the laundry room. Ed ad Winry sat down on the couch, watching Alicia play.

"Winry Winry look what I have! Alicia said proudly showing Winry a case. She opened the case to find a full set of small plastic tools.

"Wow Alicia, those are so cool!" Winry exaggerated staring at the toys with awe.

"Look Winry I'm you! "Alicia bellowed and she ran her hands across the toys until she got to the wrench. She picked it up and flung it at Ed's face. Ed, who had been dozing, woke up with a shock and fell off the couch.

"Ha ha ha Good job Alicia! Winry smiled patting Alicia on the head. Glacier walked into the room, a gentle smile on her face.

"Alicia, are you behaving yourself?" Glacier asked waving her finger disapprovingly. She sat down on the couch in front of them. "So, what brings you two out here?"

"Colonel Mustang wanted to meet me for some reason."Ed said nonchalantly. "I figured I might as well bring Winry with me."

"You know Edward, Roy isn't a colonel anymore, he is a brigadier general now."

"So the bastard isn't even the fuher yet?" Ed said with a smug look on his face.

"No, but after Grumman retires, he is next I line." Glacier replied smiling." If you don't have a place to stay, you can sleep here tonight."

"That would be great, thank you" Winry said punching Ed who was still fuming about mustang.

"I better get Alicia to bed, it's getting late."

"Noooo Mama I'm not tired!" Alicia fussed. She was about to complain more, but a huge yawn escaped her mouth. Glacier scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

She returned with two blankets, still warm from the dryer.

"You can sleep down here on the couches. If you need anything at all, just ask." Glacier said walking upstairs to her own room. Ed sprawled across the couch on the left, while Winry curled up on the other couch. Ed was asleep within minutes, but Winry was wide awake. She stared at the crisscross patterns of moonlight, sprawled across the living room floor. She shivered as a cold draft blew from under the door. She unrolled herself from the covers, and quietly crawled out from the covers. She tipped toed across the creaky floor. She climbed onto Ed's couch, fitting herself in between him and the couch. Slowly, she warmed up and dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Ed rolled over, hugging Winry like a pillow. Winry smiled dreamily, she could get used to this.


	4. The transmutation circle!

Bright waves of golden sun, shone through the windows of the Hughes house. Winry woke up to find she was alone on the couch, and Ed was sprawled across the floor. She sighed and kicked him awake.

"Hey what was that for?" Ed asked angrily.

"We're going to be late for the meeting idiot!" Winry snapped gathering up her things. Ed and Winry rushed out the door, thanking glacier for their stay. Together they rushed towards the library, already running late. The central library came into view, along with two silhouettes.

"Full metal, on time as usual. "Roy said smirking.

"Yeah whatever, hi Hawkeye." Ed said waving to the lieutenant. Riza waved politely and tucked her arms back around what she was holding.

"Let's grab a bite to eat and discuss our situation." Roy said turning and begging to walk away. The group walked to the nearest diner and sat down. Riza set down the file she had been carrying. Roy opened it up and pointed to the first picture.

"What kind of transmutation circle is that?" Ed asked surprised.

"That's the problem, it's unidentified. We were hoping you would have picked up some clues on your journey." Roy replied scratching his head.

"I can recognize some of these symbols, but it would help if I had a bigger image." Ed said tracing his finger along the circle.

"We found this circle in the sewers of central, in a bolted off room. If you need to see it, we will take you to the room immediately." Riza said closing the folder. The four of them Left the diner and continued their walk towards the sewer room. Hawkeye was the first to climb down the manhole into the sewer, Roy and Ed following. Winry hesitantly climbed down the ladder, covering her nose. Roy snapped a small flame onto his fingertips to light the way. They walked for about 10 minutes until they reached the room. A circle covering the entire floor lay before them. Ed walked up to the circle and crouched down.

"This is the strangest transmutation circle I've ever seen! It's got all these foreign symbols and patterns, and it looks like it was written in blood."Ed said staring at the circle.

"What do you think I means?" Winry said confused but intrigued.

"This symbol right here means transport. "Ed said pointing to an ancient marking. "And this one say ko…na…ha. I wonder what that means." Ed said flipping through the file.

"This might be a stretch, but I think this circle is used to transport huge items to different areas. Wherever the matching circle is, is where it comes out. The problem with this kind of transmutation circle is the activation. You have to bite your finger like this" Ed explained biting the tip of his thumb. "Then you just lace your hands on the transmutation circle like this." Ed smacked his hands onto the circle, expected it to do nothing. Suddenly the room exploded in blue light. Things around the room started to materialize.

"Full metal what did you do!" Roy shouted as his arms started to dissolve. The world around them disappeared, and everything went black. Ed grasped to his consiuoness as the terrifying familiarity of this experience seeped in.


End file.
